


Millionaire Playgirl and her Detective

by KazueEmiko



Series: Millionaire Playgirl and her Detective [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Byleth, F/F, Murder Mystery, Playgirl Edelgard, Prostitution, Psychotropic Drugs, Sex in a Car, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Edelgard had everything, but she felt so hollow and empty with life. Byleth lost everything, but struggled to maintain her sanity. With a murderer on the loose, the two women would soon meet, an unlikely relationship forming.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Millionaire Playgirl and her Detective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703050
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Millionaire Playgirl and her Detective

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim two nights ago after seeing "The Millionaire Detective - Balance: UNLIMITED" opening sequence. Honestly, I wanted to write a Modern AU for Edeleth, but something that I'm comfortable writing about. Keep in mind that their personalities drastically differ due to this AU and their roles. Explicit content due to Edelgard getting laid with a random minor character.

Fodlan had always been changing after its unification.

The Adrestian Empire.

The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

The Leicester Alliance.

You had to be a diehard fan of research to acknowledge the three nations’ existence. Years crawled by until, finally, Fodlan became a new entity. Urbanizations demolished the monastery’s serene atmosphere, Garreg Mach becoming one of the most popular cities in Fodlan. Areas of farmland teetered between rural to suburban, with many becoming suburban.

Not that the countries were worth mentioning these days. The general public in Fodlan was more concerned over fashion trends, technological advances, and, most importantly, money.

Daybreak came and Edelgard fixed the collar of her gray suit in front of a mirror. The mirror reflected a warm, luxurious hotel room intended for two guests. She smoothed her dress pant of the same color as a young woman sat up from the mattress. The naked female yawned, stretched her arms high over her head, and combed her hair back, smiling.

“Leaving so soon?” Dorothea asked.

Edelgard paused. She turned around and smiled. “Yes. I have business to attend to.”

“Aw, I figured you would want to stay in bed with me some more. I could give it to you one more time for being my most loyal and trustworthy customer.”

One more touch. One more taste. One more filling.

But Edelgard shook her head.

“Not today, Dorothea.”

“Shucks.”

“Hey,” Edelgard approached her. From her pocket, she pulled out a few bills and tossed them. “I could request you again.” The young woman reached out, touching her silky, brown hair, letting the strands slide off her fingertips one at a time with a smile. “Just as I always do.”

“You’re paying me in advance?” Dorothea asked. Edelgard shook her head again. “Consider it as a bonus,” she said. She turned her back towards the female and grabbed her keys on the table. Then, the white-haired CEO raised her hand, not looking back. “Use that money for your friend you’ve always complained about.” Before Dorothea could scramble out of the mattress, Edelgard clicked the door shut.

Dorothea sighed. She crawled out from the disheveled sheets and, after sliding on her dark undergarments, came up to the sliding door. The songstress slid the glass to her right. A gentle gust blew on her face as sunlight peered over the other towering infrastructures within Garreg Mach City. Dorothea leaned against the railing with her arms, staring out into the distance.

“Oh, El…”

The CEO of the Hresvelg Financial Company treated her like a child. She gave her respect, but she obviously gave no thought to ask about her opinion. Not that it mattered. Dorothea deeply inhaled the scent of fresh air that only existed high up in this hotel. She was paid in thousands to make love with the rich girl.

Loveless sex that was over the next morning. She frowned. Dorothea wasn’t the only person she’s paid for this service either. It was just business.

The young woman glanced down. Civilians and automobiles were beginning to flourish at this ungodly hour. As the familiar sound of cars honking and soft rumbling of the subways filled the urban atmosphere, Dorothea detached from the railings. She entered the room again, sensing the fabricated warmth wearing away. Dorothea picked up the cash Edelgard provided.

Tens… Hundreds… A couple hundred in bonuses.

Dorothea sighed and pocketed the bills in her fur coat from nearby. As she walked to the bathroom to ready for her actual day job, Edelgard had traversed down to her destination.

The distance from the 24th floor from the four-star hotel down to ground level was a breeze with the invention of elevators. Edelgard, carrying very little on herself, exited to the parking lot in a matter of minutes.

_‘ Another day to sludge through. ‘_

Edelgard started her red custom-made Ferrari with a quiet rumble. She tossed on her sunglasses, lowered all windows and hood, rested her arm on the doorframe, leaned back, and drove out of the premise. The garage cracked open a world she was so familiar with.

A world she grew so bored to be a part of.

Many men and women turned their heads at the sight of her, especially more so when she exited out of the high-income zone. Some waved to her, and Edelgard, with her professional smile, waved back. It was a common greeting with the public. After all, who could ever resist the brilliance of a millionaire woman owning one of the most successful financial industry in Garreg Mach City? Even more so to those that were lucky to share a passionate night with her, her lingering touches and smooth voice striking euphoria to their souls.

“?”

A ringtone softly beeped through her vehicle. Edelgard glanced at the digital screen. She accepted the call.

“Hresvelg speaking.”

“Good morning, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert said. “I would like to remind you about your duties for today.” There was a brief pause, the sound of paper faintly ruffling in the background. “You have an appointment with both Sir Blaiddyd and Sir Riegan this morning. There is also a meeting you must attend with your management team about the company’s stock growth for the afternoon.”

“Anything after lunch?”

“Yes. You have dinner plans with Sir Aegir.”

“Mm, I see.”

Edelgard tilted her head to the side. A dinner date with Ferdinand von Aegir. She softly hummed and turned the car to her left. At least she could spare some cash if they ever land in bed together. Another turn was made after hanging up on Hubert. The CEO allowed the wind to blow back her long, white hair as she sped through the clear road, leading to the borders of the urban premise.

Minutes ticked by without another word until Edelgard clicked her audio device. The radio automatically played pop music by default. Fodlan’s well-known musician, Catherine, was skipped over in favor of Edelgard’s favorite stations: the news.

“…yes, Flayn, it’s unfortunate that the police were unable to track down the culprit without help from an anonymous source.”

“Perhaps so, but at least the culprit is caught.”

“Does that mean the police will be relying on this mysterious source for the third time this month? Don’t you think there could ever be the danger of them leading the police on a false trail?”

“Hm, I doubt so. They’re so noble… this Anonymous Detective! Never showing their face to the public… Oh, what I wouldn’t do to meet with them in person!”

“Oi oi…”

“Oh— I apologize for losing my composure, Felix, but I’m sure they’re doing what’s right for this city.”

“Perhaps so. We’ll be right back after our words from our sponsors.”

Edelgard frowned. “So,” she mumbled. “That mysterious detective strikes again.”

Unfortunately, crime escalated after Fodlan’s transformation, ranging from petty crimes to manslaughter. It was especially prominent in Garreg Mach City, their police force overwhelmed, the detectives overworked. Despite their best efforts, some of their cases came to a standstill, stumped as the criminals wander the free streets.

Edelgard slowed as she neared the biggest headquarter in the city. She glanced over and noticed the officers running in and out of the building, some jumping into their police cars.

Sirens blared through the tight spaces as they chased after their new target. A thief that stole thousands of dollars from the city’s bank needs to be brought to justice. Yet Edelgard narrowed her eyes. This was only one of the two ongoing cases they have yet to complete, and this was the easiest out of the two. A murderer was still on the loose. She sighed and stepped on the pedal, driving to her company a few miles down.

_‘ It would be nice to solve some crimes… Maybe the thrill might sate me. ‘_

Edelgard passed by a small group of pedestrians on her way. But she spared no glanced, even if one of them stuck out like a sore thumb. The teal-haired woman walked with an abnormal gait, one foot slightly dragging on the pavement as she stuffed both hands into her navy hoodie’s pockets. She walked with caution until she made a sharp turn into an alleyway.

Byleth glanced over her shoulder.

Good. No one was following her from the station.

She sighed and hastened her pace. Byleth needed to get back home. Back to her apartment. The ex-professor continued deeper into the shadowed alleyway.

Compared to the pristine exterior that Garreg Mach City advertised, the nooks and crannies served the polar opposites. Byleth’s nose wrinkled from the pungent smell of trash and human feces.

But still, she walked.

Black figures shuddered and emerged from the tight path. To her left, a homeless man laid on the ground, his body convulsing. Near him were syringes with rusted needles, a clear fluid leaking out from the tip. To her right, two women hurried out of the alleyway, their hands frantically smoothing their disheveled clothes. In front of her, a young man leaned against the bricked wall. His head was down, leaving little to the imagination, even after he kicked himself off and walked to Byleth.

They casually bumped their shoulder, the two flicking their hand out of their pocket. One with meager cash, one with a medicinal bottle. An exchange lasting just as long as their accidental contact. He walked the opposite direction from Byleth, the man bursting out of the alleyway, into the bright light, and blended into the general population. As for Byleth, she made another sharp turn in the alleyway.

The ex-professor stumbled upon a metallic ladder for fire escape. She cocked her head to the side, rolled her shoulders, and leaped. Byleth grunted after snagging ahold of its creaky handles.

Byleth ascended and reached the rooftop of a 10-story apartment structure. The young woman slowly walked to her destination. From rooftop to rooftop, she hopped with ease, occasionally using the metal pipes to break her fall from slip-ups. Byleth wiped her wet brows and breathed hard, finally arriving to her home.

Once the sun was up in the sky, signifying the start of the morning, Byleth swung down from the rooftop by grabbing the ledge, twisting her body 180 degrees, and slipping into her modest apartment’s window legs-first. The female immediately closed her window once she caught her breath.

“I’m home.”

She resisted the temptation to slump into the kitchen’s folding chair and grab a smoke. Instead, she approached the moderate fridge, cracked it open, and pulled out a water bottle. The teal-haired woman drank almost all of it, pouring the rest over her head. Byleth shook her head, water dripping from her hair’s tips, and walked into the living room, pass the furniture, and into one of the two bedrooms. The older female clicked her door shut and turned on the lights.

White light illuminated the area. Aside from an air mattress that barely held itself together, Byleth had a desk, two desktop screens, a laptop, multiple wires laying everywhere, and a large whiteboard and map near her electronics. She proceeded to her desk, carefully avoiding the stacked files on the ground, and sat on her torn rolling chair. Byleth switched the portable radio to the news station as she powered her monitor.

“…the murderer is still on the loose. After killing three women of prestige, the police are still unable to determine who the culprit is. Here are the testimonies from citizens and authorities of Garreg Mach City about the crime.”

Byleth pulled out her legal notepad from nearby. She jotted notes as the program played out.

“The victims were crucified. It’s horrible!” a young woman, supposedly named Marianne, testified. “I was… I was heading back home from the library early evening when I stumbled upon her dead body!” Her voice muffled. “God, is this retribution for my sins? Will I continue to see these dead bodies—”

She was immediately cut off and replaced with another speaker.

“I was on patrol,” Sylvain said in a grave tone. “Honestly, I was off work early today. I have a couple of girlfriends that I wanted to treat to a special dinner at this famous hotel… but my night was ruined after seeing the dead body. They were crucified, just like the previous cases.” He paused. Then, he groaned, grumbling, “The perpetrator has to be the same person. You have to be a special kind of sicko to enjoy doing this—”

Another cut off.

But Byleth had heard enough. She allowed the station to continue as she tossed her pad to the side, getting up from her seat. The computer’s screen showed various files pulled up. Four folders coexisted in a locked file. Three documents entailed the names of cases Byleth solved. One document remained with the tag [INCOMPLETE] attached. She approached the large Garreg Mach City map tacked next to the whiteboard.

Cupping her chin, she mumbled, “There’s a possibility that this is also a copycat crime.” Byleth glanced at one of the stacked papers and, after a quick browse, pulled out a folder. She cracked it open. The folder consisted of her scribbled notes and explicit photographs of the crime scenes. Byleth took out 12 photos, four from each crime scene, and attached them on the board. “They’re crucified, but something doesn’t add up.”

Their deaths were noted to be from loss of blood by a sharp force. A knife to the abdomen. A single stab. And it wasn’t a post-mortem affliction either, save it for an injection bruise with sugared water in the third victim, leading the detectives to conclude the obvious murder weapon.

But Byleth thought otherwise. She rubbed her chin, staring intently at the images. The first two victims died in a similar fashion. Likely done by one common culprit. But the third victim differed by the placement of their victims. Byleth flickered her gaze to the map. Both victims were located outside of their industry, hung in front of the infrastructure like a bloody monument for everyone to see.

Yet the third victim, the owner of a successful PC company, died in an alleyway. Byleth narrowed her eyes. There’s also a consideration to take about the time of their death. For the first two cases, it had been on a Monday, their bodies found between the time of 18:00 to 17:00. The third case was on a Friday between the time of 15:00 to 16:00.

Unless the murderer changed their methods, there must be a second person in the play.

“…hm.”

The victims were all between the age of 21 to 23. Fairly young. There is another possibility that the murderer could change their course, murdering the outliers.

“…”

No, she had to narrow down to what she knows. Hypothetical questions and theories would only needlessly spin the mystery.

“…!”

The world was tilting on its side. Byleth grabbed ahold of her desk with tremendous force. She held the side of her head, her vision doubling and blurring. An intense fear spread throughout her mind as she struggled to straighten her back.

**“B Y L E T H”**

His voice.

**“B Y L E T H”**

She slowly looked over her shoulder.

A tall, disfigured black figure stood a couple of feet away. Black scrawls riddled his face, his head tilted at an abnormal angle. Byleth felt her heart nearly burst from her chest as she swung her hand out, shooing him away.

**“B Y L E T H”**

He was calling for her again. Byleth took a step back, immediately bumping into her desk. So did the creature. The monstrous human inched close to the ex-professor. Byleth blinked out tears and violently trembled. No matter how scared she was, he would never stop, closing in on her like a predator to prey.

Byleth fumbled inside her pockets. She pulled out a medicinal bottle.

Geodon. An antipsychotic medication to treat schizophrenia and manic symptoms.

She hurriedly took the pill.

However, she didn’t just take one at the prescribed dosage.

She took five pills at once.

The black creature disappeared instantly. In his place, Byleth felt a swelling sensation deep within her chest.

This happy feeling… this excitement…

She grinned.

He was gone… He was gone…!

Byleth beat her chest with a laugh. She could take on the entire world! Hell, she had time under her iron grip! The young woman turned back to the whiteboard and map. This murder mystery will be solved in no time! Her navy hues flickered all around.

Today is a Friday. She had already gathered the clues for a thief that got away with a bank robbery. But maybe… maybe today is the day she could solve two cases on the same day! Wouldn’t that be exciting? She never liked being in the frontline, preferring to help in the background, but this would be a personal accomplishment she could flaunt to her roommate. Speaking of her roommate, where is she? What is she doing right now? Oh, how much Byleth wished to share with her knowledge! If only Jeralt was here— But never mind that now, Byleth should probably go out and take care of this case on her own. Now, where should she wait—

“Byleth? Are you in there?”

Her train of thought came to a screeching halt. Byleth snapped back to reality and realized how fast she was breathing, the sweat running down her face. She shakily placed a hand over her chest. Her heart was thumping fast. Too fast. Byleth tried to slow her breathing and approached the door.

Cracking it opened showed her well-kempt roommate. Dorothea raised both brows, her cheeks flushed. “I… oh, you’re… um… you’re not busy, are you…?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Byleth asked.

Dorothea frowned and stopped meeting her eyes. “Do I need to spell it out for you? You’re not masturbating, are you?”

Byleth’s eyes nearly boggled out of their sockets. She patted her attired. Clothes still on. She felt her forehead. Sweaty still. She placed a hand on her chest. Breathing still fast. Byleth wildly waved her other hand in the air.

“I’m not!”

“But you were breathing so fast and hard in there—”

“Dorothea, look, I’m… I just…” Byleth leaned against the doorframe with her arm, looking down to the creaky floorboard. “I took some meds. Kind of jittery, you know?”

Dorothea’s eyes darkened. “Did you take more than you were supposed to?” When Byleth shook her head, she sighed loudly and pulled on Byleth’s arm. “God, you are such a bad liar. What am I to do with you?”

They arrived at the small dining area connected to the kitchen. Dorothea forcefully seated Byleth to her chair and motioned to the large brown bag. “I got us some breakfast. Also,” she tossed a wad of bills at Byleth’s direction, the ex-professor catching them. “Consider it a present.”

“Dorothea…”

“Though I wish you would stop spending it on drugs from the streets,” she said, seating herself across from Byleth. As she took out the content from the paper bag, she grumbled, “I hate seeing my former teacher become high.”

“Like now?”

“Yes, you big dumbo. Like now.”

“Oh.”

Dorothea sighed again. “Look… just… I know you weren’t like this before.” She reached over and placed a half-opened bagel in Byleth’s hand. “I wish you would listen to me and go to the doctor. Mercedes— your old student, remember? She can help you out.”

“You know I don’t have the money anymore,” Byleth’s shoulders slumped, her eyes glued to the edge of the table. “Not after I lost my job as a teacher a year ago.”

“Professor—”

“Dorothea, I told you not to call me that again.”

“Right… sorry.” The songstress drew her lips to a line. “…Byleth, I could pay for your visits.” She placed her unwrapped food down onto the table and approached Byleth. Dorothea pulled the older woman into a hug, Byleth’s face pressed into her stomach. Smoothing her back, she whispered, “I want to help you get better.”

“…” Byleth shook her head. She gently peeled herself away and pointed at the wad of bills from earlier. “This is your money. You’ve earned it, not me.”

“Oh, I got that as a tip,” Dorothea shrugged.

“From singing at Manuela’s restaurant?”

“…you could say that.”

Byleth stared at Dorothea with narrowed eyes. Dorothea strained a smile and cupped her teacher’s face. She placed an affectionate kiss on the head, saying, “You don’t need to worry about me. I make a lot of money as a singer in the bar.” She brought Byleth close again, tenderly holding her like a child.

“If anything, I’m more worried about you.”

**[-----]**

Later that night…

Byleth’s high plummeted to ground level, her quiet personality returning. She leaned against the opened window from the living room, a cigarette popped out of her mouth, her weary hues staring out into the urban streets. Not too far from their apartment was the tall, bright Hrevelgr Company. Byleth took her cigarette out and gently blew smoke.

“Tell me,” she asked the singer, who stood at the doorway. “Who do you think will die tonight?”

“Isn’t that a morbid question,” Dorothea said. When greeted with silence, the young woman sighed and shifted her gaze. “Knowing you, I’d say another young rich woman out there.”

“…be careful out there.”

There was a pause. Then, Dorothea heartily laughed, holding her stomach, the ruby handbag nearly slipping from her hold. “You have a strange way of caring,” she said and wiped stray tears from her eyes. “Don’t worry. I’m not rich enough from my occupation to warrant targeting.” She winked. “Maybe for the future, but I’m safe for now. Bye now~”

Byleth waved farewell. Once again, she was left alone in the dimly lit apartment. The teal-haired woman placed the cigarette back to her mouth, taking another puff. She stared mindlessly through the windows once more.

Bright lights… Noisy pedestrians… Automobiles running amok during this time of the day… She deeply inhaled the tainted air. This was nothing like the suburban life she had as a kid.

Byleth puffed again.

Solving these mysteries… What was the point of doing so?

She was a respectable historian back when she taught at Garreg Mach University. A young professor at the tender age of 25, Byleth had everything. Modest fame, financial security, and competent students and colleagues. Her life was near perfect. Byleth removed her cheap cigarette and smothered it on a nearby ashtray.

Everything went awry after Jeralt’s death. Byleth’s eyes darkened and rubbed the back of her neck. Perhaps solving these cases meant doing what she was unable to do for Jeralt. Her lips drew to a line.

_‘ …Time to head out. ‘_

As she grabbed her hoodie hanging nearby, not too far from her location, Edelgard drove through the city in her Ferrari.

A dinner date with Ferdinand was in order. However, against Hubert’s decision, she wished to drive herself to the destination.

The young CEO took her precious time to get to the restaurant. She was almost two hours early for their appointment, so she used the extra time to sightsee and feel the breeze on her face. And maybe play around for a bit.

Edelgard noticed one woman approaching her vehicle during a red light. She was dressed skimpily, emphasizing her plump breasts and buttocks. Leaning on the driver’s door, her sultry lips danced in Edelgard’s ears.

Edelgard frowned. The stranger smiled.

Then, the car’s lock clicked up.

She closed the hood of her custom-made vehicle, the tinted windows sliding up, and they drove to a quieter part of the city, free from distraction.

“Aren’t you a beautiful one…” the woman, who sat in the passenger seat, crawled over and straddled Edelgard. Although the car normally would have limited room, thanks to Edelgard’s large banking, the car was able to shift the seats backward, the two engaged in a loveless dance featuring their fingers, tongues, lips, and hips. The stranger brushed her lips on Edelgard’s. “I’ve heard of tales that having sex with you is a dream come true for every man and woman in this city.”

“You’re damn right about that,” Edelgard whispered, watching her unbuckle Edelgard’s belt.

The pant was off. She growled when the stranger began to move her hips, rubbing their nether region with fabric friction. The naturally blonde woman mewled from the teasing pleasure. And Edelgard wanted to hear more of her.

“Ah~!”

Edelgard grunted and buried her face into the woman’s neck, the sickening scent of rose perfume filling her nose. She narrowed her eyes, the stranger raising her dress, her undergarment nowhere to be found.

“What a slut,” Edelgard scoffed into her skin. “You wanted me that much, didn’t you.”

“Of course, Lady Edelgard— A-Angh~!”

The older woman jerked from feeling Edelgard’s hands travel down to her butt, squeezing the plump muscles. Edelgard snarled, “Shut up and kiss me.” Their lips crashed instantly, their tongues tangling, toying, and sucking from one another. Fingers were added into the equation, Edelgard inserting and rubbing the female’s clitoris with ferocity like a tiger. And the stranger squealed like an eaten antelope.

“Oh, oh!” she howled. “Touch me more, El—!”

“I will if you— Hah… make me come first, my little slut.”

She adhered to her orders like the obedient prostitute she was. She pinched and swirled Edelgard’s bundle of nerves, stroking and touching it with vigor. And Edelgard loved the roughness.

Edelgard grunted again. She slowed her pace with her touches and relished in the euphoric moment, watching the female from overhead. The stranger’s eyes beamed at Edelgard’s rosy features, her parting mouth, and trembling body.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll only want to come to me,” she smiled.

And she inserted a finger into Edelgard. She made quick works with the CEO as she rubbed her walls while pinching her clitoris.

“Nnngh! You’re— You’re good— Hah…!”

“Of course I am— oh!”

The stranger felt her insides clenching from her erotic moans. She hastened, leaning in to kiss and savor her mouth again, her fingers working in overdrive. The woman might not need to be touched anymore, her lower body grinding hard on Edelgard’s exposed knee. They groaned into each other’s mouth as their cores tightened.

“Ah… Ah…! You’re… nngh… keep doing that…!”

“Oh, El…!”

Then, Edelgard grimaced and arched her back, a wave of pleasure crashing hard into her. The same could be said for the prostitute, collapsing on top of the now-disheveled woman, her drenched region slowing its grind to a stop. Their chest rose and fell rapidly, their eyes staring at a fixated part of the car. Edelgard slowly recollected her sense.

“…”

The other female peeled herself from the businesswoman. At that instant, Edelgard unlocked the door and pointed her out, but not without leaving a few hundred dollars in her hand.

“I hope we can see each other again,” the blonde blew a kiss to Edelgard. Edelgard, on the other hand, didn’t spare a glance, shooing her away. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“How cold~!”

Not that it mattered to the stranger. She now has a story to tell with her friends and clients, her one-night stand with the one and only Edelgard becoming a reality. It was better than she anticipated. The prostitute giggled and hurried off, her new money sating her for the week. Once she disappeared from her sight, Edelgard clicked her door shut, wiping her hands and somewhat wet leg with tissues from the compartment.

“…Dorothea could do better,” she grumbled. “She’s not like her.”

If anything, Dorothea was the only person she would never curse or foul-mouth her as she did with this blonde woman, the songstress well-deserving of Edelgard’s respect.

Edelgard adjusted her pant and black belt, still frowning. One look at the digital clock showed she still had an hour to kill. She sighed and leaned back, covering her eyes.

“…”

She smoothed her bangs back.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing could fill her up, sex and money a temporary solution to everything. The businesswoman glanced out of her tinted window.

“…?”

There was someone. Edelgard examined her surroundings. She parked the car close to the alleyway, but nowhere too shady. Since she had nothing better to do… She got out of her vehicle and straightened her collar, her lilac hues still looking at the mysterious figure.

“…”

Teal hair popped out from the hooded person. Edelgard rested a hand on the car’s roof and silently motioned for the stranger to come closer. That abnormal gait from the poorly dressed person. Edelgard hardened her gaze. Almost as if this person came out of the slums. The newcomer, slightly taller than her, looked at the CEO with hands in her pockets.

“…”

“…”

Edelgard lashed out and grabbed Byleth’s chin. She tilted her head up. The hood instantly came off, exposing her disheveled appearance. Edelgard’s eyes widened. “I could’ve mistaken you as a man,” she smiled softly. “You need to dress better, ma’am. It would do well for you for today’s society.”

“I don’t need life lessons from you, Hresvelg.” A loud slap echoed in the night, Edelgard’s hand whacked away. The CEO was baffled as Byleth glared at the high-class female. “If anything, I never understood why everyone is always fawning over you.”

“Oh, did you approach me just to insult?” Edelgard smile strained. “I suggest you use that energy for something more… productive. For your own good.”

“Least my productiveness isn’t fucking a random woman on the street.” Byleth spat. “I just can’t stand folks who are too materialistic and hollow for their own good.” Her eyes sharpened. “Thought I wanted to share that.”

“Anything else I can do for you?”

“I didn’t know you were doing something for me this entire time,” Byleth sighed. “Anyway, I’m letting you know that you should probably go back home or… go somewhere safe.” Edelgard raised a brow. Noticing her lack of response, Byleth rubbed the back of her neck, shifting her gaze. “There’s a murderer going around. It’s dangerous enough that you allowed me to approach you without thinking about your own safety.”

The corner of Edelgard’s lips twitched. “You think I can’t protect myself?” She scoffed and motioned to herself. “That’s a big mistake. If I felt that way, then I wouldn’t have come out to greet you, would I?”

“Still,” Byleth frowned. “This killer is no joke. The least I can do is—!!!”

Edelgard felt the hairs from the back of her neck stand. She immediately whipped around, an unknown assaulter in a black mask lunging at her, syringe at hand. Byleth intercepted the two with a slide, her fist swinging hard at his head.

But he was not foolish. His arm raised, a solid thump hitting his sturdy muscles. The enemy struck with swift brutality, his arm twisted, the elbow slamming into her face. A burst of pain flared from her face as she stumbled backward, covering her face. He engaged with another sweep of his fist.

Byleth reacted immediately. She ducked the blow that followed and kicked his legs. His balance was thrown off and he crashed into the pavement.

Byleth barely straightened her back when her arm tugged. She yelped and staggered into the ground, the man using her to pull himself up. But Byleth grabbed ahold of his arm in return and pulled him down with her, sending him down again.

The ex-professor slugged him across the face. He retaliated with a punch of his own, snapping her face to the side. Their position transitioned to him overhead, his wild brown eyes staring into Byleth’s navy hues. He reeled his arm back toward Byleth in a sign of finishing the job.

Fool.

Byleth craned her neck to avoid a blow, his knuckles greeting the ground. She grunted and flipped him over, now settling over him. The instructor grabbed his mask and tore it off his face. It revealed a young boy looking at her.

So young. Probably a high schooler.

Unfortunately, her hesitation caused him to pull his winning card, the young boy cursing loudly. The syringe that should’ve been used on Edelgard smashed into Byleth’s raised arm, the older woman squeezing one eye shut, and immediately injected its content.

She gritted her teeth and violently knocked his hand away, the needle slipping out of her new wound. The glass container shattered from afar, traces of clear fluids scarcely flowing out of its prison. Byleth ignored the spiking pain that shot through her arm and backhanded him.

Blood splattered out of his mouth, the boy biting his cheek hard. He looked back and dug his fist into her chest, shoving her off him.

Byleth fell onto her back as he scrambled up to his feet. He dug into his black leather jacket, pulling out another syringe, and glared at Edelgard.

“You will die today!” he screamed.

The CEO frowned. “Tell me,” she asked. “Why do you do this?”

“Do I need to tell you? It’s rich people like you that are killing us in the lower class!”

“Oh?” Edelgard narrowed her eyes. “Care to elaborate?”

“No need to,” he adjusted his posture. “You won’t remember once I kill you.”

“I see.”

And he charged at her with astonishing speed. The young male roared and pushed forward, thrusting his syringe forward, aiming directly at her heart. Edelgard clenched her teeth and flicked her wrist, smacking his weapon away with her fist. He widened his eyes. Edelgard smiled, pulling her fist back, then, with full force, punched his face.

The boy dropped down to his knees in agony. He desperately swiped at her when she neared him.

“Pitiful,” she said and raised her leg. “Don’t take me as a weakling.”

She dropkicked him hard on the back, knocking the wind out of him. The culprit crumpled into a heap. Edelgard smoothed her attire and stared. He wasn’t going to be waking up any time soon, and she reached for her smartphone. There was a faint groan that stopped her. She glanced up. Edelgard rushed to Byleth’s side without a moment of hesitation.

“What happened?” she asked.

Byleth, struggling to stand on her feet, raised her punctured arm. “Dammit, so it was him all along…”

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s the murderer from the third case,” she hoarsely breathed. “I didn’t think I would bump into him, but at least that’ll save the police some time…” She slumped forward, Edelgard catching her. Byleth was breathing hard, drenched in sweat, and weakly formed her fists. She felt a surge of blood rise from her throat. Without warning, she turned her head away, vomiting blood. Byleth violently coughed and wiped the corner of her mouth. “Shit, how am I going to get away now?”

“Get away? I don’t understand you.”

“You don’t need to.”

Edelgard frowned. With a grunt, she carried the older woman bridal style in her arms, the businesswoman glancing around her surroundings. “I have many questions to ask you, but we need to get you to a hospital.”

“I don’t… have money.”

“You fool,” she shook her head. “I’ll foot the bill for you.”

Byleth scoffed. “How nice. Just… bring me back home… will you…” Edelgard could not get another answer out of her, the woman closing her eyes.

That left the CEO stranded in the quiet parts of the city. She cursed under her breath, texted both Hubert and Ferdinand about the unconscious criminal, and ran to the nearest hospital a few blocks away. Sirens immediately blared through the night and ran straight to the premise where the young boy rested. If Edelgard was not preoccupied, she would’ve rolled her eyes, the authorities ever rapid to respond for those with money and status.

As she hurried, she noticed something. That hollow feeling inside of her chest… it was… filled. She looked at Byleth.

No. It wasn’t Byleth, this random stranger that entered her life, but the thrill of being placed in danger…?

That wasn’t it either. But something stirred inside of her. Something… completed her.

A satisfying taste left behind that filled her entire being.

Ah… What exactly was it?

**[-----]**

Next morning…

“BYLETH, I SWEAR TO GOD—”

“I’m sorry!!!”

Leaning against the wall, Edelgard sighed once Dorothea smacked Byleth on the head. The patient rubbed her bandaged head with tears in her eyes. They continued to throw exchanges at each other, though it appeared one-sided as Dorothea scolded some more to the shrinking Byleth.

Turns out, Dorothea caught wind of Byleth’s endeavors with a phone call from Edelgard, and rushed to her side on that same night, ditching her performance at the restaurant. Edelgard instantly learned Byleth’s name from Dorothea’s appearance, the two startled that they knew who this strange hobo-like woman was. Though they hadn’t played much catch-up, the two waiting for Byleth’s status.

The CEO stared at Byleth. “Be grateful that I spent the entire night waiting for you,” she said. “I’ve never done that for anyone.”

“Wait, not even your parents?” Dorothea asked.

“No.”

“Wow, how cruel,” Byleth said in a monotone voice. She was greeted with a smack on the injured arm by Dorothea and yelped. Edelgard shrugged. “Some people say that about me. Then again, you’re the only person who seems to hate my guts.”

“Ahaha… I’m so sorry, Edie, but could you forgive my dumb roommate for her big mouth?” Dorothea frantically waved her hand in the air. “She can be brutally honest with her feelings.”

“So that’s how she is. Even with you?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Hm…” Edelgard cupped her chin. “Regardless, I’m glad that you’re feeling better, Byleth. We should be grateful it’s a common toxin the hospital had treated for many patients.”

“Oh, so you do care about me.”

“No, I didn’t want to pay extra for your funeral proceeding.”

“… aren’t you a millionaire?”

“This is an exception.”

Edelgard shooed Dorothea out of the room with some money, requesting for a cold drink from a coffee shop outside of the hospital.

“Now that we’re alone, I want to ask you something,” Edelgard said.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Are you the anonymous detective that’s been sending mail to the police station this month?”

“…”

Edelgard frowned. “There’s no point in hiding it. I could tell you’re lying from a mile away.”

“Shit, I thought my poker face would work,” Byleth shifted her gaze. “If I couldn’t fool Dorothea, then maybe it would be impossible to fool you.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“…wait, if you knew, then why are you asking me?”

“I wanted to gauge your reaction. Too bad your response was dryer than stale bread.” The white-haired woman approached the ex-professor and reached into her pocket. “Is there a reason why you’re trying so hard to hide your identity?”

“Hate the publicity. I’m not exactly a people-person.”

“Then why go out of your way to solve them?” Edelgard’s eyes narrowed. “If anything, what reason do you have going down this road?”

Byleth glared. “…that’s none of your concern.”

“You’re definitely not a people-person alright.” Edelgard sighed. She pulled out a hundred dollars bill and flapped it at Byleth. “But now that I’ve confirmed you as the mysterious detective everyone sings highly of, I want to buy your service.”

“No.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Edelgard took out more bills. “I’ll pay you a few thousands per day then.”

“Not interested.” Byleth looked away. “My service is not for sale.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t taking advantage of this offer though. Many would kill to be paid this much in a week. Then again,” Edelgard smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder. Byleth’s features hardened as the businesswoman leaned in, whispering into her ear. “You don’t have much say in the matter, do you, Miss Detective?” She guided their eyes to the window nearby. Civilians wandered about the streets and automobiles transitioned to their destination. Edelgard patted her shoulder with a dastardly smile. “What would happen if everyone knew you were the Anonymous Detective? Your quiet life would all be over in a matter of minutes.”

“You play dirty.”

“I always get what I want.”

Byleth felt her breath on her bruised cheek. She bit the bottom of her lip and grumbled, “What do you really want from me?” Edelgard’s hand snaked from her shoulder to her chin. With a gentle turn, she hovered their lips over each other. “I want to solve these cases with you… and most importantly…” The CEO’s eyes smiled as their nose touched. “I want you in my life.”

“…is this what you rich people do?” The teal-haired woman shoved her away. She adjusted her patient’s gown and glared. “Pay people to sleep with?” Edelgard dryly smiled. Byleth scoffed. “What an asshole.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“An arrogant asshole.”

“I prefer prideful than arrogant.”

Byleth massaged her temple and shook her head. “Talking to you gives me a headache.” She looked at Edelgard. “But if you’re willing to help me with cases the police can’t solve, then I don’t see why not.” She soon rubbed the back of her neck. “I have three conditions though. One, you’ll be working under me. I’m the boss of this operation. Two, I'm not interested in having sex with you." 

"Oh, you're an odd one. Are you a virgin or something?" 

"Fuck you."

"Come and fuck me then. I'm always open to you."

"Tch, I would rather fuck with my roommate than with you."

"What a shame. But I can't blame you." 

"Shut up." Byleth whipped her hand and ignored the chuckling woman. "Also, three, I don’t need your filthy money. Get that crap away from me.”

“I don’t mind the first two conditions,” Edelgard smiled and tilted her head slightly. “But why do you insist on not being paid?”

“I hate being in debt to you.”

_“But you already are.”_

“Did you say something?”

The suited female shook her head and ignored her. Money still at hand, she walked near the window, and opened it. There was no hesitation as the cash was tossed out. A complete waste of money. But that never mattered to her. At least some strangers down on the ground might make better use of it than Byleth. Edelgard clicked it shut, returning her attention to the ex-professor.

Byleth’s a tough cookie. Out of all the people she met, Edelgard had never met a more ferocious, stubborn, and negative person in her life. The first to openly turn down her financial offers. The first to openly reject her sexual offers. The first to openly hate her. Her smile widened.

“Keep me entertained, Byleth Eisner,” she said and turned away, her hands in her pockets. “I would hate to lose interest in you.”

Once she left, Byleth heaved a sigh, her muscles relaxed. The older woman looked out to the window again. The case was far from over. Although the young murderer was brought to the police station last night, Byleth felt it wasn’t over yet. Now that Edelgard was roped into it— or rather, she chose to investigate with her, it left a bitter taste on her tongue. She drew her lips to a line and laid back on the white mattress.

“…I need a smoke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this going to continue? Probably. I have some vague ideas on their parasitic relationship that I would like to continue exploring.


End file.
